


Feeling All Warm and Fuzzy…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Feeling All Warm and Fuzzy…, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jen and Craig’s Banter concerning Justin’s sexual orientation…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling All Warm and Fuzzy…

Title: Feeling All Warm and Fuzzy…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 175  
Rating: NC17  
Warnings: none…  
Beta Queen: bigj52  
Author: 7wildwaysup

Summary: Jen and Craig’s Banter concerning Justin’s sexual orientation…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**Feeling All Warm and Fuzzy…**

‘Craig, I really think you need to talk with him…’

‘Jen, don’t be ridiculous; Justin’s not gay…’

‘Craig, you don’t know, you don’t see the changes. They’re very subtle…’

‘You’re being absurd, Jen. He’s just a boy; all boys go through this type of behavior at some point…’

‘Craig, I’m telling you, Justin is changing. He has feelings… I’ve seen the way he looks at him…’

‘Jen, even if he is, it doesn’t mean he’s gay. He’s just experimenting; he’s too young to know what he’s feeling…’

‘You don’t know… You haven’t seen the things that I’ve seen… He always runs to him when he gets scared… The way he holds him a little too close when no one’s looking…’

‘Jen, you’re completely over re-acting…’

‘I’m not, Craig. I’m telling you, the way he lays right on top of him in bed, holding him tight, drooling… I just know he’s gay…’

‘For Christ sake, Jen, he’s only six years old and all little boys cuddle their teddy bears…’

The End…


End file.
